Leavetaking
by Xiglette
Summary: Oneshot► “You pulled your hair back!” [ Xigbar x Zexion ]


"You put back your hair?!"

"What, don't tell me you forgot? It was such a _momentous_ occasion, after all. Even nearly walked into the wall."

"Hey, it's been a _long_ time."

"Well, it _was_ my eighteenth birthday. I remember the housekeeper pitched a fit over the occasion."

"And all you did was show your face, and she _fainted_."

"... Good memories." Faint smile.

"Very good memories, in fact." He grinned.

"It's in the past," Zexion noted, "however. Much as we'd like to reminisce forever..." Shoulders rose and fell in a careless gesture. "Kingdom Hearts is now."

"I know that. Just remembering while waiting for orders." He shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Orders and orders." Zexion lowered his eyes, quiet with contempt. "Will they never end?"

"They'll end once we get our hearts back."

"Which will be... hnn." He turned his back. "I'll see you once I get back."

"Where're _you_ going?" He leered for a moment before grabbing his sleeve, making him stay.

"... Orders." His hand lingered over the one on his sleeve for the briefest of moments before disengaging it, slowly but inexorably. "I'm to report to Castle Oblivion. Under _Marluxia's_ watch." The last words were venomous.

Xigbar sneered at the fact that it was Marluxia-- _XI_ --who was given the power over Castle Oblivion. What made it worse? Zexion was going to be one of his future feed items for the man-eating venus fly traps, he was willing to bet on it.

"When do I get to visit, then?"

A smile twitched at the corners of Zexion's mouth. "The castle is a... controlled environment. All visitors are to be... within the scheme of things. The parameters of the experiment, shall we say." An eyebrow raised. "Xigbar."

Freeshooter thought about it for a moment. Within the scheme of things? Controlled environment? He could only guess that it was off-limits. He leaned forward. "Fine. C'mere for a moment, then."

Zexion paused a moment longer, wary, because this was _Xigbar_ (Braig, something noted in a detached, faraway manner)--but there was no reason _presently_, so he stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Marluxia," mumbled Freeshooter as he stared towards Zexion. "Got a feeling he's up to something, but then Superior placed _him_ in charge. So," II stood up, only to look down at the illusionist, "You tell me just _what_ the hell's happening when you get back, alright?"

It wasn't that the sniper cared-- it was his instincts telling him something was going on, and natural protectiveness came with it.

Zexion merely nodded, accepting the opinion of a colleague and filing it away for future reference. "I will observe him carefully, of course. There is a reason the Superior placed a balance of neophytes and elder members in the castle." It was merely his own deduction, because he didn't pretend to be one of those within I's closest confidences, but he was reasonably sure of its solidity.

With what Zexion said, Xigbar simply grinned. He knew that Zexion was one of the smarter ones, even though he was the youngest of the Original VI. Besides, what would have Xehanort done without VI talking to him about the experiment?

II bent down, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Write me a letter, eh?"

He simply closed his eyes--moments of familiarity would be far and few between in coming days even with Lexaeus and Vexen close at hand--allowed, "If there is time."

With that, VI disengaged himself and took his leave with a nod. No further words were necessary, in any event.

"Mmm." Xigbar could only think of one moment back when he was still Braig, and back when Zexion was still his other-- still Ienzo. It didn't matter now, though... did it? It did, but only for reminiscing. He looked towards the disappearing form of VI, giving a small wave until he fully disappeared.

There was silence, but it was broken when Xigbar spoke to nobody.

"Get back here soon, Ienzo," mumbled II before he disappeared into the darkness himself.

* * *

**Note; **A collab with a friend.

KH © Disney + Square-Enix.


End file.
